In order to place paper rolls in dispensers, end plugs are inserted into the ends of the paper roll. The paper roll can then be removably attached to the dispenser by attachment means axially protruding from the end plugs. In order to have a smooth and even rotation of the paper roll when paper is drawn therefrom, the end plugs can comprise two coaxially disposed pieces being rotatable in relation to each other. Furthermore, for convenient handling the two pieces of the end plugs should also be prevented from axial movement in relation to each other.
The objective of the present invention is to obtain an end plug of the above mentioned kind consisting only of two pieces and of a construction enabling a simple and cost effective manufacturing thereof.